Current packet-based communication networks may be generally divided into peer-to-peer networks and client/server networks. Traditional peer-to-peer networks support direct communication between various endpoints without the use of an intermediary device (e.g., a host or server). Each endpoint may initiate requests directly to other endpoints and respond to requests from other endpoints using credential and address information stored on each endpoint. However, because traditional peer-to-peer networks include the distribution and storage of endpoint information (e.g., addresses and credentials) throughout the network on the various insecure endpoints, such networks inherently have an increased security risk. While a client/server model addresses the security problem inherent in the peer-to-peer model by localizing the storage of credentials and address information on a server, a disadvantage of client/server networks is that the server may be unable to adequately support the number of clients that are attempting to communicate with it. As all communications (even between two clients) must pass through the server, the server can rapidly become a bottleneck in the system.
Accordingly, what is needed are a system and method that addresses these issues.